Legends:Darth Vader
Darth Vader, nascido Anakin Skywalker e renomeado em 19 ABY, foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith à serviço do Imperador Palpatine de 19 ABY até sua morte na Batalha de Endor em 4 DBY. Biografia Darth Vader foi o título Sith dado a Anakin Skywalker pelo Supremo Chanceler Palpatine após ele ter adotado o Lado Negro da Força em 19 ABY. Anakin Skywalker, tendo sonhos terríveis em que via a esposa Padmé Amidala morrendo no parto, esperando salvá-la cede ao Lado Negro da Força e se torna aprendiz de Darth Sidious, que se escondia na figura do Chanceler Palpatine. Em seus primeiros atos como aprendiz Sith, Skywalker enterrou toda a bondade em si, e, com o comando de seu novo mestre, liderou a 501ª Legião para o Templo Jedi, assassinando cada Jedi lá dentro, incluindo os younglings. left|thumb|250px|Darth Vader durante seu duelo com [[Obi-Wan Kenobi em Mustafar.]] A próxima missão de Vader foi acabar com os líderes Separatistas, escondidos no planeta vulcânico Mustafar. Lá, Padmé o visitou, na tentativa de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Mas ao descobrir que seu antigo mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi estava na nave de Padmé, ele a estrangulou, num gesto de raiva, deixando-a inconciente. Ele e Obi-Wan se enfrentaram num duelo intenso de sabres de luz por um tempo. Obi-Wan, num golpe preciso, cortou um braço de Anakin e as duas pernas. Anakin, impossibilitado de se mover, foi deixado por Obi-Wan para morrer, queimado pelas chamas ao lado de um rio de lava. Palpatine, sentindo que seu aprendiz estava em perigo, chegou imediatamente e levou Vader para uma unidade médica em Coruscant, onde seu corpo foi 'reparado' numa cirurgia intensa. Seu corpo foi mantido vivo com um suporte de vida, numa armadura negra. Apesar de ter sobrevivido, é estimado que Vader perdeu metade de seu poder anteriormente como um Jedi. A partir de então ele seria o responsável pela ordem de toda a Galáxia, o braço direito do agora Imperador Palpatine. Servindo o Imperador thumb|250px|[[Palpatine|Darth Sidious e seu novo aprendiz.]] Muitas das primeiras missões de Vader foram ordenadas pelo Imperador em pessoa. Estas primeiras missões incluíram matar um grupo de Cavaleiros Jedi que tentaram armar uma armadilha para ele em Kessel, apreender o Senador dissidente Fang Zar em Alderaan, e uma viagem para o planeta Kashyyyk para inspecionar a escravidão dos Wookiees depois que Vader descobriu a presença de alguns Jedi lá. Uma missão notável foi ao planeta Honoghr, devastado pela toxina Separatista Trihexalofina1138 durante as Guerras Clônicas. Ele prometeu aos Noghris que o Império iria restaurar os ecossistemas de Honoghr sob a condição de eles servirem o Império como assassinos. Vader pilotava um [[Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis|Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis]] preto durante suas primeiras missões para Palpatine com a continuação do Grande Purgo Jedi, as vezes acompanhado de [[Caça V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus|Caças V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus]]. Sua nave de comando pessoal era o [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial-I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial-I]] Exactor. [[Imagem:VadersActis.JPG|thumb|left|250px|[[Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis|Interceptador Eta-2 classe Actis]] modificado de Vader.]] As tarefas mais pessoais de Vader eram achar e destruir os sobreviventes da Ordem 66. Entre eles estavam Empatojayos Brand, que foi forçado a viver o resto de sua vida numa roupa de pressão, An'ya Kuro, quem ele conhecia no Templo Jedi como "a Mulher Sombria", e Halagad Ventor, de quem Vader descobriu a localização de outros sobreviventes Jedi, incluindo Qu Rahn. Ele depois foi capturar três Jedi desaparecidos do planeta Murkhana: os Mestres Jedi Roan Shryne, Bol Chatak e Olee Starstone, o Padawan de Chatak, que conseguiu escapar e se esconder. De qualquer forma, o objeto de sua mais intensa raiva, Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiu o enganar, porque Vader não retornou a Tatooine por medo de reacordar a personalidade enterrada de Anakin Skywalker. Embora Vader estivesse em grande possessão de riquezas e poder, ele requisitou alguns confortos adicionais. Entre estes estavam seu palácio em Coruscant e o Castelo Bast, em Vjun. A 501ª Legião, a divisão de stormtroopers que ele liderou na execução dos Jedi no Templo Jedi, se tornou a sua guarda pessoal, as missões que eles faziam levavam o nome de Vader junto ao longo da Guerra Civil, recebendo então o apelido de "Punho de Vader". Em 7 ABY, Vader comandou um projeto de pesquisa em Falleen. Sua intenção era criar uma arma biológica. Mas houve um acidente, que infectou toda a área em volta do centro de testes. Como precaução, Vader "esterelizou" a circunferência da área, que incluiu a morte de mais de 200,000 Falleens, incluindo a família do Príncipe Xizor. Nos olhos do Império, estas mortes foram um pequeno preço a se pagar, por que preveniria a morte de outros milhões no resto do planeta, e previniria uma epidemia multi-planetária. Em 1 ABY, Vader e Palpatine foram o alvo de um grupo de oficiais Imperiais traidores comandado pelo Grand Moff Trachta. Trachta via os Sith como tolos e arcáicos, e acreditavam que o Império não devia ser governado por um culto de dois homens só. Eles planejaram usar um grupo de stormtroopers alterados leais apenas a eles para destruírem os Lordes Sith. Mas no fim, o complô falhou em parte por causa de brigas internas entre os co-conspiradores. A Rebelião Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Vader foi encarregado pelo Imperador para encontrar as esquemáticas. Quando chegou a ele uma informação de uma possível Aliança Rebelde instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV com os planos em possessão, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. O que recebeu Vader foi impensável: um grupo de fanáticos Sith, que conseguiu, com sua alquimia Sith, ressucitar Darth Maul. Não se sabe se esse Maul foi criado por clonagem, ou o uso de alquimia Sith para reanimar seu corpo, ou por outros meios. Qualquer que fosse o caso, o Zabrak não era mais um mero espectro como quando Vader o encontrou ainda como Anakin Skywalker, e então o cibórgue engajou combate com Maul, que queria substituir ele como o novo aprendiz de Palpatine. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o tempo de Vader como Jedi, o "manchou", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, confiante de sua superioridade, ele se aproximou de Vader para lhe apunhalar nas costas. Maul por todo o seu excesso de confiança, pagou com sua própria vida, com Vader apunhalando seu sabre de luz atravéz de seu próprio corpo para dentro do seu oponente. Maul arfou: :"O que você poderia odiar o suficiente para me destruir?" thumb|250px|Vader apunhala Darth Maul cortando a si mesmo em [[Kalakar IV.]] Vader, com seus circuitos muito danificados, conseguiu responder: :"A mim mesmo." Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não-surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes assim, cresceu. Com o encontro de Kalakar considerado uma "perseguição de banthas selvagens", Vader retornou a sua prioridade de encontrar os planos desaparecidos da Estrela da Morte e achar a base escondida da Aliança Rebelde. Após a tentativa falha da 501ª Legião para recuperar os planos em Polis Massa, os Imperiais conseguiram restrear a nave para a qual ela foi enviada—a corveta Tantive IV, pertencida a Princesa Léia Organa de Alderaan. Vader mais uma vez perdeu os planos, mas conseguiu uma pequena vitória capturando a Princesa. Utilizando um dróide de interrogação, ele torturou Leia sobre sua localização da base da Aliança. Durante sua prisão, Vader a forçou a olhar enquanto o Grande Moff Tarkin destruiu o planeta Alderaan.thumb|left|250px|Vader luta com seu antigo mestre [[Obi-Wan Kenobi a bordo da Estrela da Morte.]] Vader também batalhou com o agora velho Ben Kenobi, seu antigo mestre, em seu segundo duelo de sabres de luz. Mesmo com o aviso de Obi-Wan que matá-lo iria o fazer "mais poderoso do que você possa imaginar", Vader o golpeou, matando-o. Obi-Wan se tornou um espírito com a Força e continuou a guiar Luke Skywalker. Para determinar a localização da base Rebelde, Vader permitiu que Luke e Han Solo resgatarem a Princesa Léia e as leituras da Estrela da Morte. Durante a Batalha de Yavin, ele pilotou um distintivo caça TIE Avançado x1 e quase previniu que o ataque de Luke na Estrela da Morte fosse bem sucedido. Vader sentiu que o jovem piloto era um sensitivo à Força. Quando a Millennium Falcon destruiu um dos dois caças acompanhando Vader, o segundo entrou em pânico e desviou Vader, que perdeu o rumo e saiu rodando da estação de batalha. Vader em breve foi de encontro à Vaal, e escapou para Coruscant, onde ele foi formalmente repreendido pelo Imperador por falhar ao parar os Rebeldes. Ele então continuou em sua missão de descobrir a base Rebelde. Sua busca o levou para planetas como Ultaar e Centares. Ele torturou um piloto Rebelde e então descobriu a identidade do piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte, Luke Skywalker—o filho que ele achava ter perdido. O filho de Skywalker dae Frota Imperial.]] Vader acreditava que seu filho havia morrido com sua esposa, Padmé Amidala, mas eventualmente Vader deduziu que Luke era de fato seu filho. O Lorde Sith ficou obssecado em achar Luke, um objetivo que organizadamente coincidiu com a tarefa de destruir a Rebelião. Equipado com esta informação, Lorde Vader criou vários planos para capturar o jovem Jedi. Ele involveu a família nobre da Casa de Tagge em um plano para capturar Skywalker no mundo de Monastério. Ele também usou um ator imitando Obi-Wan Kenobi para tentar atrair Luke para o planeta Aridus. Quando o Governador Bin Essada descobriu que Skywalker e a Princesa Léia estavam em Circarpous V, ele contatou o Lorde Negro. Vader viajou até o mundo-floresta, e lutou com o Jedi no abandonado Templo de Pomojema. Mas no meio da luta, o Lorde Sith tropeçou em um poço de sacrifício e os Rebeldes escaparam. Vader mandou dróides de sonda para regiões remotas da Galáxia e eventualmente detectou a Base Echo em Hoth. Almirante Ozzel provocou a ira de Vader quando ele arruinou o ataque invisível do Esquadrão da Morte saindo do hiperespaço muito perto do planeta, fazendo com que os Rebeldes detectassem o ataque e projetassem escudos contra bombardeamento planetário. Vader foi forçado a começar um campanha terrestre; seu desenvolvimento deu tempo para algumas forças Rebeldes fugirem. Vader entrou na Base Echo e chegou no hangar à tempo de ver a Millennium Falcon escapar. Quando o impulsor de hiperespaço da Falcon falhou, Vader ordenou uma perseguição e seguiu a nave e seu aparentemente piloto instável até um igualmente instável campo de asteróides. Enquanto seus caças procuravam nos asteróides pela Falcon, Vader recebeu uma nova missão do Imperador—a de capturar Luke Skywalker, seu próprio filho e o piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. O Imperador pareceu ignorante sobre os planos de Vader, em execução, para fazer exatamente isso. Para enganar o Imperador, e então o deixar continuar a fazer moções para seu próprio plano, Vader sugeriu que Luke pudesse ir para o lado negro da Força. O Imperador concordou, notando que Luke poderia ser um "grande bem" para o Império. Enquanto isso, como era padrão com os Lordes Sith, particularmente o Imperador, Palpatine também começou a planejar a eliminação de Vader, e tomar Luke como seu aprendiz. thumb|250px|left|[[Boba Fett pedindo Han Solo ainda vivo após o congelamento.]] Vader continuou a perseguir a Falcon e escolheu contratar caçadores de recompensas para a tarefa. A Falcon apareceu e então rapidamente desapareceu, escondendo-se atrás da torre do Destróier Estelar Avenger do Capitão Needa. O Capitão Needa se responsabilizou por os perder, e se desculpou para Vader. O Lorde Sith aceitou suas desculpas—mas só depois que usou da Força para enforcá-lo até a morte. O Esquadrão da Morte se dispersou no hiperespaço, cada nave soltando seu lixo no espaço antes de fazer o pulo. A Falcon, liberada de seu lugar seguro, boiou para longe entre o lixo espacial e então foi para a Cidade das Nuvens, uma colônia mineira administrada pelo antigo amigo de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian. Boba Fett, um dos caçadores de recompensas contratados por Vader, deduziu a estratégia de Solo, seguiu a Falcon até a Cidade das Nuvens, e alertou Vader. Vader chegou na cidade e ameaçou Calrissian a aceitar um acordo enquanto ainda esperavam pela chegada da Falcon. Quando a Falcon chegou, Vader capturou e torturou Han Solo. Luke, treinando sob a tutela de Yoda em Dagobah, teve uma visão de seu amigo sendo torturado e foi rápido para a Cidade das Nuvens para salvar seus amigos, apesar dos avisos de Yoda de que se ele fizesse isso ele poderia arriscar ir para o lado negro. Enquanto isso, Vader congelou Solo em carbonita, para o desconsolo de Boba Fett, que já planejava vender Solo para Jabba o Hutt. Luke chegou na cidade, mas Léia o avisou sobre as armadilhas nos corredores da cidade. Lando, Chewbacca, e Léia fugiram enquanto Boba Fett levava Han Solo congelado para Tatooine, para então coletar sua recompensa de Jabba o Hutt. Luke encontrou Vader, e eles duelaram, Luke sem saber a identidade real de seu oponente. Como Yoda e Obi-Wan haviam previsto, o inadequadamente treinado Luke não era páreo para o poderoso e experiente Vader, que o derrotou e arrancou sua mão direita. para juntar-se a ele.]] Vader pediu a Luke que se juntasse à ele para que eles pudessem destruir o Imperador e então governar a Galáxia como pai e filho, escutando de volta o que ele esperava ter com a mãe de Luke. Profundamente abalado pela notícia, Luke recusou a se juntar a seu pai e pulou nas saídas de gás da Cidade das Nuvens. Ele se segurou apenas em uma ventoinha abaixo da cidade, usando a Força para chamar Léia. Luke conseguiu sobreviver tempo suficiente até ser resgatado por ela na Millennium Falcon. Nos meses seguintes, Lorde Vader se encontrou num jogo complexo de estratégia contra o maquinante chefe do crime do Sol Negro, Príncipe Xizor. O Falleen, que odiava Vader a muito tempo devido a um bombardeio planetário ordenado pelo Lorde Negro em seu planeta natal de Falleen, tentava descreditar Vader aos olhos do Imperador. Xizor foi um rival de Vader por um bom tempo. Ele procurou frustrar o plano de Vader de capturar Luke Skywalker para o Imperador, tentando assassinar Luke primeiro. Vader descobriu os planos de Xizor e o matou em um ataque ao Centro Imperial. Redenção se encontram de novo.]] Pouco tempo depois, por volta de 4 DBY, a Segunda Estrela da Morte estava quase completa sob o comando do Moff Jerjerrod como uma armadilha elaborada para a Rebelião. Vader foi mandado para supervisar os últimos estágios da construção. Vader então sentiu Luke Skywalker a bordo de uma nave indo para a Lua Florestal de Endor, enquanto o Imperador, presente durante os últimos estágios da construção, não sentiu. Em Endor, Vader de novo tentou persuadir Luke a se juntar ao lado negro, mas desta vez o interesse de Vader no fundo era de proteger seu filho. Quando isso falhou, Vader o levou para o Imperador Palpatine na incompleta Segunda Estrela da Morte. Luke relutantemente lutou com Vader, o tempo todo tentando persuadir Vader a sair do lado negro da Força. Durante uma pausa na luta, Vader telepaticamente examinou a mente de Luke e descobriu que Léia Organa era a irmã gêmea dele. Vader ameaçou traze-la para o lado negro se ele falhasse ao fazer isso com Luke. Ao ouvir isso, a raiva de Luke foi finalmente solta, e ele atacou Lorde Vader usando o lado negro da Força, fazendo-o cair com uma rajada de ataques. Ao cortar a mão direita de Vader, a raiva de Luke cessou de repente. Vendo sua própria mão cibernética, Luke percebeu com horror que ele já estava se transformando no sucessor de Vader. reemerge antes de sua morte.]] Quando o Imperador se aproximou, Luke jogou fora seu sabre de luz e se recusou a ir para o lado negro. Palpatine, com raiva de resurgência dos Jedi, atacou Luke com relâmpagos da Força. Luke se contorceu em agonia enquanto o Imperador o torturava lentamente. Ele implorou ajuda ao pai; Vader virou e, com a mão que lhe restava, levantou o Imperador e o jogou no centro do reator da Estrela da Morte, onde ele explodiu em uma tempestade de energia. Quando Vader fez isso, ele foi atingido pelo poder máximo dos relâmpagos da Força de Palpatine. Isso fez com que desse pâne nos sistemas de suporte de Vader. Em seus últimos momentos, ele pediu a Luke que removesse sua máscara para que pudesse vê-lo com seus próprios olhos. Vader conseguiu se redimir para lado luminoso da Força. Darth Vader não existia mais; Anakin Skywalker, o Escolhido, voltou e trouxe o equilíbrio para a Força, matando Palpatine e a si mesmo. Talentos de Darth Vader .]] Darth Vader foi um brilhante estrategista e um dos maiores pilotos da Galáxia. Ele ainda possuia as incríveis habilidades mecânicas de sua outra personalidade, tendo supervisionado o design de ambos seu caça TIE Avançado x1 e a construção da segunta Estrela da Morte. Sua habilidade com o sabre de luz era lendária e foi afiada mais ainda duelando com os Jedi durante o Purgo. Todas essas habilidades, na verdade eram secundárias comparadas a sua grande maestria da Força. Como Anakin, ele tinha a maior contagem conhecida de midichlorianos da Galáxia, ultrapassando a contagem de ambos Yoda e Palpatine. Mas depois que seus membros foram cortados e seu corpo severamente queimado em Mustafar, ele perdeu muito de seu potencial na Força. Como Darth Vader, era acreditado que Anakin tivesse aproximadamente 80% da força do Imperador. Mas mesmo assim, Vader ainda possuia um grande poder e habilidade. Se tivesse evitado seus danos em Mustafar, ele seria duplamente mais poderoso. Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' (como visão de Anakin Skywalker) **Capítulo 24 *''Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' thumb|300px|Vader reflete sobre sua esposa [[Padmé Amidala|Padmé.]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''In His Image'' *''Two-Edged Sword'' em Star Wars Insider 85 *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' **''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Sand Blasted'' em Star Wars Tales 4 *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: A Caçada de Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Thank the Maker'' em Star Wars Tales Volume 2 *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Entrenched'' em Star Wars Visionaries *''Resurrection'' em Star Wars Tales 9 *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' (flashback) *''Slave Ship'' (flashback) *''Crimson Empire'' (flashback) *''Darksaber'' (flashback) *''Union'' (Dream) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' (visão de Anakin Solo) *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' (holograma) Fontes * * *Blog de Leland Chee no StarWars.com, referente a Darth Vader vs. Darth Maul *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File Issue 4'' Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Líderes Imperiais Categoria:Ciborgues de: en: es: